We are Scorch
by Paradtey Inc
Summary: What will happen if the blonde brawler of team Rwby gains a mutant symbiote? Will Yang be able to keep the thing in check or will the alien take over? Find out in this fanfic. Bumblebee and Whiterose also. All these characters do not belong to me only the OCs.
1. Scorching beginnings

Scorching beginnings

Yang POV

I was riding bumblebee with Neptune on the back sit trying to fight Roman Torchwick in his paladin.

'Where did he get a freaking paladin?' I thought to myself as Neptune throwing his trident 'Aren't those like part of military.'. I would've thought more when the freaking head ache acted up again.

I barely took attention riding my motorcycle on the highway fighting a tank like robot.

"Yang are you okay?" My partner, best friend, and crush asked me when she landed on a car nearby me. "I'm fine Blakey." I lied "Just the helmet's a little tight.".

I just noticed that Sun and Neptune got knocked out during the battle and it was only me the rest of team Rwby against the snap dressing bastard. The paladin suddenly jumped of the highway so we decided to jump down with it. Me, my partner (Blake), Little sister(Ruby) and her partner and her crush (Weiss aka ice queen) vs Torchwock inside his paladin.

"Freezer burn!" My little sis said as she and Blake jump back. I jump into the air as Weiss covered the ground in ice thanks to her ice dust. I did a flip (trying to be cool) then smash the ice in the ground creating fog. The fog covered the dump of the machine and reveal to us where the lasers are.

"Ladybug!" Ruby screamed as she and Blake tried to rush attack the paladin, it was successful as one of the arms were cut off by ruby's big scythe (good on ya sis!) and Blake's ninja blades. The two girls that I cared the most on this planet jump back avoiding to getting crushed by the fallen arm of the tank.

"Good on ya you two!" I screamed gleefully. The two looked and smiled at me (Well ruby did a full on grin and Blake did her trademark smirk.)

"Checkmate!" Ruby said as Weiss put the fast forward glyph on Blake to add to her already cheetah like speed. The paladin shot all the missiles it had onto her but the she sliced through those like they were butter and damn did she looked good in front of all the explosions.

"Like what you see Yang?" Weiss caught me staring at Blake with lovey-dovey eyes and was being all smug about.

"Ah n-no... shut up." I decided to enter as my Blakey ran out of energy after missile slicing. I jumped up and used my gauntlet to shoot downwards to give me a height boost, I landed on the top of the paladin and started to punch the top to shut the damn machine down for good. I started to have the head ache again 'Really!? Again, on top of a tank!?' I mentally screamed at myself. Torchwick took this as a opportunity to jump back and smash me against a couple of highway pillars. I fell of the paladin and it punch me through more pillars.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I said because me going through the pillars only made my head ache worse. Suddenly my head ache stopped. I stand up woozy after the head ache as the paladin was slowly marching towards me.

"Yang!" I heard my partner's voice with the left side of my ear. "Don't worry." I heard another voice it was my little sister.

"With each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back, that what makes her special."

I grin knowingly that the paladin is going down and my heart warmed up a little knowing that Blake tried to step in and save me with the little aura she had left. The paladin tried to punch me with it's good arm and I catch it with my newfound strength.

I was about to punch the robots arm into scrap until l felt something snapped inside me. I got on the ground clutching my stomach and screaming in agony. The paladin kicked me like a ball like 20 or 25 ft away from it and it definitely didn't help my new found pain. It felt like I was being scorched all over my body.

"YANG!," the rest of my team shouted. Blake and Ruby rush to my aid while Weiss defended us from the soon to be heap of junk. "Yang, are you okay, are you bones broken? Are you poisoned? Are you dying? Please tell me!" My sister said with worry in her silver eyes and being close to tears. "Yang do you need medical attention!?" Blake said equally as worried as Ruby with her ears flattened on her head. I responded with more screaming as the pain gotten worse. I coughed up something that I thought was blood but when I looked at it the liquid was... purple?

I snapped my head back when something slimy was grabbing my leg. It was the same gooey substance that I spat out and it seem to be alive. Blake and Ruby jumped back horrified that the slime that was covering my body.

I tried to pry the thing off me but unfortunately the goo quickly spread on my arms too. I screamed for help for my teammates.

Ruby snapped out of her horror and ran towards me. "Don't worry sis, I got..." but before she could finish her sentence some of the substance formed into a face with fangs and tried to bite my sisters hand off. Luckily her reflexes were too quick, she jumped back with a yelp and was scared as shit.

The deformed face was starting to merge onto mine as my body is covered in the purple creature expect the most of my face. The last thing I saw were my sister and partner terrified.

I close my eyes for the inevitable as I heard my partner screamed my name one last time.

Blake POV

"YANG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the person I love the most is consumed by the violet goo. When Yang was fully absorbed it started to rumble around then it suddenly stopped dead still. Me and Ruby crept closer to the goo and with Ruby saying her name in the most frightened tone I ever heard.

"Y-yang..?" Suddenly a humanoid figure form from the goo. The creature was huge somewhere between 8-9 ft. It had no neck with a head shaped like a semi circle. It had claws, teeth and a sharp tongue that was a foot long. The last feature I noticed that it had the symbol of Yang's semblance of the its back and belly. "Yang." I said still processing the details of the creature.

"...No..." The monster said, its voice was a mixture of yang's and some kind of demonic entity. "...We are SCORCH!" It screeched. Me and ruby flinched back because of the sudden outburst of the monster's shrieking. The beast continued to roar as It ran at the paladin.

Weiss didn't know about the slime beast because she was still fighting Torchwick. But when she saw the beast coming in her direction she screamed " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" as she got out of the way.

The beast jumped onto the one-armed paladin and started to rip the machine to shreds. It started with it's limbs then the guns and lastly the cockpit.

"Oh... crap." Torchwick said as he was ripped out out of the mess that used to been a paladin. "Not the Face!" He said only to get punch in the face by the beast 30 ft away.

Suddenly a pink girl with an umbrella jump down in front of the barely standing, beaten gang leader. She winked provoking the already pissed beast. He roared as he ran at the girl only to realised it was the glass fake and she and torchwick are nowhere to be seen.

The beast suddenly looked back at us with piercing, glowing, red eyes. Me and Weiss drew our weapons to defend ourselves but Ruby stared at the beast with horror because that was once her big sister. The best crawled at us and stopped when it was closet to me.

"B-Blake." the beast said with Yang's voice more noticeable with its white out eyes sad. Then it started to screamed in pain clutching it's head as the slime it around disappeared leaving a knocked out yang.

"That was Yang!" Weiss screamed


	2. The Aftermath (Redux)

Must survive... Must survive... Must survive...

Yang POV

"Ugh..." I moaned as I slowly cracked one eye open. At first I thought our dorm had a make over when we were gone but when I took a better look of my surroundings I realised that it was the hospital.

"What the hell am I doing here?" And as just the second I said that I remembered the mission, the investigation and the fight with Torchwick.

"Oh yeah right... but why I remember rest of the fight." 'Was I knocked out?' My train of thought was stopped when I heard a mixed between a yawn and a purr. When I looked at the source of the sound l swear my face burned crimson. On the side of my bed was Blake Belladonna sleeping peacefully without her bow so her ears were adorably twitching.

"Awww..." I whispered. Blake stirred and slowly rose awake. When she saw me awake with a grin she sat up not being tired anymore.

"Yang!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug that could rival mine.

I froze as a blush is creeping on my face. I hesitated before hugging her back. "Yang do you remember anything from last night?" Blake said as she broke the hug and looked into my eyes.

"Ahh... I remembered that we were on a mission to stop Torchwick," I said "There was the investigation at the club, the driving in the highway, and me, you and the rest of team rwby facing Torchwick."

"Yang... you don't remember?" She said worriedly.

Before I could ask her what does she mean by that by infirmary door flung open with Ruby running towards me happy.

"YANG!" She shouted with tears of joy as she tackled me on the bed with a hug while Weiss walked in with a more fancy manner.

"Yang!areyouokayareyouhurtdoyouneedwaterwhatdoyouneed..." She rambled, worriedly, eventually stopped by Weiss with a flick to her forehead.

"Ow!"

"Ruby you dolt. Let you brutish sister have a breather, she just woke up." Weiss said

"Thanks Weiss." I said, calmly

Then something strange happened she jumped at my voice and looked at me with caution for a split second before going back to her (Weiss) cold self. 'That's strange my eyes didn't went red, did it? I don't feel a slightest of anger right now.'

"So did you tell her, Blake?" She said

"She doesn't remember last night..." Blake said, her ears twitching

"What happened last night. Did I do something wrong...?" I whispered

The three girls avoid eye contact with me for a second before Ruby with a shrug said "kinda?"

"What do you mean 'Kinda?' did I hurt anyone?" I said worried that I might injured one of my teammates "Well..." my little sister said kicking and invisible pebble "you did punch someone over 30ft..."

"Was it... Torchwick?" I said, hoping it was the right answer.

"Yep!" She said gleefully.

"Yes! I knew I punched someone I don't like last night." She said with Blake and Weiss looking at me with confused looks.

"So... what is the last memory you can recall last night." Blake said, calmly

"Well the last thing I can recall was a massive head ache and being punch through pillars." I said, slightly peeved that no one is giving me the answers expect Ruby.

"Anything else...?" Weiss said

"No, but can someone please tell my what happened last night?!" I shouted, demanding for an answer.

Instead the three girls jumped back from me with horror. "What, are my eyes red?" But they were looking at my arm. I checked why they checking it only to see my hand is replaced by a big gooey purple claw. "Aaah!" I shrieked as the claw quickly disappeared leaving my original hand.

I looked at them with the same horror in my eyes screaming "What the hell was that!"

Blake walked forward spoke up first "Well you see, after were punched through the pillars, the paladin tried to punch you again but you catch the fist with your semblance. You were about to punch the paladin until you started screaming in pain..." as Blake told me what happened, my eyes only widen and widen in fear as what I did as that... beast.

"Look I have a picture of it see." Ruby said as she open up the scroll and showed me the creature. I looked at the thing that was me... a raging beast without a mind.

"Yang... are you okay?" Blake asked me, worried.

"Yeah..." I said, still shocked "I need some alone time to process this."

"Okay..." Weiss said "Come on." Blake and Ruby before closing the door Blake looked at me before closing it. I sat up and saw my hunter clothes on the chairs next my bed. I picked them up and went to the hospital bathroom.

Blake POV

Me and team RW were walking to our dorm when Ruby stopped and said "Do you think she is alright?" With the most saddest cute face. "She will be fine Ruby." I said patting her back, "It's Yang we are talking about."

"Weiss...?" Ruby said looking at Ice princess "Uhh..." Weiss muttered

"Your brute of a sister will be fine..."

When we were at the front of our dorm a person were there, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello professor Goodwitch, do you need us for something?" Ruby said, questionable

"Yes I do," the Professer said formal "Can you bring Yang to Ozpin's office please?"

"Okay I go and see Yang and you two stay here Okay?" I said

They both nodded

I speedwalked back to the hospital but when I opened the door I found that Yang was in her hunter clothes sitting on the bed looking at her hand.

"Who are you?" I heard her say "What are you?

I decided to talk to Yang

Yang POV

"What are you?" I questioned the thing that made my veins purple

"Yang?" I turned around seeing Blake with a attempt at a grin

"Hey..." I said lowering my hand and going on the other side of the bed to face Blakey-Belle and she sat beside me

"So still processing?"

"Yeah..." "Blake...? I said looking straight into those amber eyes

"Yes Yang?"

"Did I hurt you guys?"

"No, Yang you barely took notice of us you were to busy ripping the paladin apart."

"Are you sure?"

Blake stand before saying "Yes Yang, But I came to inform you to go to Professor Ozpin's office."

"Okay, Blakey." I said hugging Blake before realising. 'Holy shit I'm hugging Blake!'

'Oh my god Yang is hugging me, is this reality?'

I broke the hug blushing madly as hell, Blake is blushing too..?

Blake grabbed her bow and tied it on her head.

"Let's just go to the office shall we?" I said as me and Blake walked towards the office

Time skip

Yang POV

Me and Blake walked in the office finding the headmaster sitting on his chair drinking coffee.

"Hello Miss Xiao Long and you too Ms Belladonna." He said in a calm, slightly cheery tone.

"Hello Professor Ozpin." Me and Blakey said at the same time while sitting on the chairs

"So Xiao Long, I heard something that you little sister told, I still can't believe what I have been told. 'A parasitic goo creature took over my sister and destroyed Torchwick's paladin.'"

"What happen to it sir." I asked my headmaster

"Well it's simple, it's inside you Miss Xiao Long." He answered

"Inside me?" I said looking at my wrist

"Yes, our doctors have found the life form flowing though you like blood." He explained

"What is it, is it a Grimm?" Blake said, worriedly

"Not likely Miss. Belladonna." He said as he got up and walked around the table "For many reasons, (1 Grimm can't speak and the parasite can even if it was four words (2 Grimm are not purple, since being made of darkness while this creature does not have any traits of darkness and finally (3 Grimm doesn't have a soul, we figured out the parasite does possess a soul that seem to be bonded to yours."

"Are you going to expel me because I have this thing inside?" I said worry in my eyes

"I won't, but you will need to come back every Tuesday and Thursday to check if the parasite is still in check." He said

I sighed in relief as Blake beside me was crying tears of joy

"Thank you sir." She said.

"No problem, now may you two ladies go back to your dorms please." He said with a soft smile

"Okay, thank you sir!" I said as we walked to the elevator

Nobody POV

"What do you mean it escaped!?" The men in Black (no reference) as he sat on his throne.

"We didn't mean to!" The henchman begged "The symbiote grabbed my keycard when we weren't looking, unlocked the cage and hightailed it to the club nearby!"

"Shut up!" The second henchman said "Your making us look like the pile of goo outsmarted us!"

"Of course it out smarted you two idiots!" The masked man said "The creature is smart to build laser technology in seconds!"

"Should we show you who the host is sir...?"

"YES!"

"Her name is Yang Xiao Long and she is a huntress from beacon academy."

"Beacon academy...?" The masked man said "Carnage!"

Suddenly a skinny red gooey freak appears from the shadows above

"Yes master?" The Creature said, with a frightening grin.

"Find the girl and retrieve my ultimate weapon." The master said

"What if the blonde doesn't want to give it back?" Carnage said, grinning more as dark thoughts flowed through his head.

"Kill her if you have to." As soon as he said that, Carnage howled with laughter as he ran to the exit screaming "READY OR NOT, GOLDILOCKS HERE I COME


	3. Scorch Vs Carnage (Redux)

Scorch vs Carnage

Yang POV

After the scorch incident days ago my life as a huntress didn't really change. Me and rest of the team kept the secret from team jpnr and team sssn even though they were the closest friends we have. Ruby acting normal around me and I don't even think she's pretending, Weiss is cautious when I'm little steamed and Blake is starting to get really affectionate with me. At I thought that she feels the same way but it probably pity for the purple parasite inside me.

We and jnpr in emerald forest getting the horde of Grimm that was said to appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright teams!" My sister said, "Let's split up into groups."

Ruby points at Ren and Nora "You two check the pound."

"Yes, I heard sloths swim in water come on Ren!" Nora shouted gleefully as she dragged Ren in the direction of the lake.

"Pyrrha and Jaune you will check the east side!"

"Come on Jaune!" Pyrrha sung gleefully as Jaune ran behind her screaming wait up

"Me and Weiss will check the other side!" Ruby said slightly blushing

"Okay." Weiss said "Let's go before they stumble on a innocent you dolt."

"Yep!" Ruby smiled as she came with Weiss

"Did she forget where we were supposed to go?" Blake said, slightly surprised

"Yep." I said, popping the p, "But I think we're in the north side since she didn't say that anyone's going there."

"Okay." She said, as we started walking to the north side of the forest

Blake POV

I still worried for Yang. Even though I trying to get where the white fang is, I still can't stop thinking about the incident. I noticed that Yang always check her veins of her hands in the morning, muttering something. They used to been blue like everyone else but after the parasite they changed to a dark purple. They are hard to notice to most eyes but not mine.

"Yang." I said

Yes, Blake?"

"Are you fine we this?"

"What do you mean?"

"The parasite...?"

"Oh..." Yang trailed off, "I-I don't know."

"Don't know?"

"Yeah, I have something inside of me that makes me a monster, I was already a raging sun but this... amplified that to a red giant of mass destruction and mindless violence!" She started to crack up tears slightly spilling out of her now red eyes.

"Yang-g..." I hugged Yang after she hugged back crying softly

"Blake... promise you won't leave me."

"Yang." I broke the hug and looked into her eyes, "Why would I ever leave you?"

"Because this thing makes me the monster that I despise... a raging beast!"

I saw her eyes flickering red again but I quickly comforted her.

"Yang you are the strongest, supportive and cheeriest person I have ever met. 'And I love you' but I kept that part to myself.

"We can go through this and don't think I'll abandon you, I'll be beside to the very end!" I surprised myself saying that 'sounded a little lovey-dovey, probably because l read too much romance novels.

Yang looks at me surprised by my support then smiles at me 'There's my Little sunshine.'

She wipes her eyes of any stinging tears and says "Wow Blake, when have you learned to be the shoulder to cry on?"

"I learned it from the best." I said, winking at her

Walked away from, turned around to her and said "Come on, let's try and get the biggest score of grim kills on this missions!"

"Heh, I love it when you're feisty!" She laughed, following me.

Time skip

Me and Yang decided to hunt in groups, considering that the Grimm levels here are really low and we could cover more ground. I explored parts in the forest until I heard a stick snapped thanks to my cat ears. I turned around quickly, readying Gambol shroud to see no-one was there. 'That's strange... was it a falling branch falling... no... that sounds like the stick was being stepped on.

"Well, well, well. The I was tasked finding a mighty dragon but I found her mangy stray companion!" The mysterious voice said

I looked around quickly but with no luck with finding the source.

"Who are you?" I questioned, "Show Yourself!"

"Well, if you insist..."

A shadowy figure descended from the shadows and land in front of me, when I got a good look of the thing my eyes nearly popped in fear.

The thing was similar to scorch with some changes. The figure had a build of a normal man with red and black veiny look. The beast looked like if the devil and a sludge had a baby.

"Who-what are you." I questioned readying for battle

The beast looked at me in the eyes and said "I am Carnage."

Carnage lunged for me trying to strike me luckily I used my shadow clone semblance to dodge that. I turned my weapon into a gun and shot the head to pieces. 'Well, that was easy.' But the creature body wasn't falling down then goo spouted out of the neck and formed a head.

My eyes widened in fear as the beast said "Was that meant to hurt me." Then grin a sadistic look.

Then tendrils came out of the creatures back and was heading towards me. I dodged the attacks with my cat like skill and my semblance.

"You know..." Carnage bellowed, "I seen you type of fighters before... too many times." I dodge one tendril and clash another with my weapon.

"The trickster... the type of fighting that always makes me end up laughing." One of my tendrils gotten my bow but I didn't care I needed to kill this beast and that all that matters right now. "You don't go in running into swinging your weapon wildly like a brute or have a shield and defend others instead you run, hide and play tricks on your enemies before going for the kill!" He leapt forward and kicked me in the stomach. I propelled to the tree, hitting it and breaking my aura.

'How is he this strong despite his scrawny figure?' The beast walked menacingly towards me. "But..." The beast finally spoke "What would happen if the victim was immortal?" I stared at it terrified. The beast laughed demonically as he kicked me over and over and I screamed in pain, hoping someone would save me.

Yang POV

I walked around already killing seventeen Grimm (close to new record.) when I heard Someone screaming in pain. "That sounds familiar..." I said before realising the owner of their voice, "BLAKE!" I ran into the direction where the sound came from. Came around the dark corners of the forest finding only a shattered gambol shroud and a ripped bow. "Blake!" I screamed for her name before screaming again, only louder this this time. "BLAKE!"

"Are you looking for Blake Belladonna?" A demonic voice said.

"Who are you, bring her here right now!"

"As you wish" A figure walked out of the darkness underneath the trees, looked at the creature and my heart sank. The beast looked a lot like Scorch, only that the differences are that it had a black and red veiny look, the build of a scrawny puke and tendrils spawning out of its back. And one those tendrils were holding Blakey, bruise, beaten and barely awake.

"What are you?!" I questioned the beast

"I am Carnage and you have something that I my master wants, now give it!"

"What do you mean?" I questioned the beast

The monster twist his mouth into a sickening grin

"The ultimate weapon inside you is what I was looking for but when finding you I found this kitty instead." He said, tendrils squeezing tighter around Blake who is screaming in pain

"Let her go!" I screamed, the beast grin inhumanly more and said

"Make me."

My eye glowed red as my hair exposing yellow I jumped at the monster with my gauntlets activated. I blast off the tendrils holding Blake and blast the torso off the bastard. I looked back smiling thinking that won but she looked at me in caution. I looked back seeing the the monster regenerating it's torso and head back.

"Ha Ha ha, I am Carnage!" It screamed, as it leaps at me. I dodged then start shooting the monster but every time I shoot him down, he comes back up. The monster tendrils sprouted attacked me luckily I dodged them but didn't noticed the surprise attack. Carnage forms its hand into a scythe and jumped towards me.

"Yang!" Blake screamed.

I defend myself with my arm to lessen the damage. I close my eyes waiting for the pain but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw my arm had been replaced by gooey purple claw.

"What!" Carnage said, I use my regular hand to hit him directly in my face, sending him back.

I feel the parasite flowing through me, the rage is taking over.

'Don't be afraid of me'

"Who said that?!" I said looking around.

'Look at your veins.' I looked at my hand, realising that the parasite was talking to me

"You're the parasite" I said as a dodged a tendril

'Yes... but now you need me to win the battle.' The parasite said, as Carnage gets up

"I don't need you."

'Yes you do, this is the battle of endurance... you'll lose without me.'

I heard screaming, I look that Carnage was running towards me. I held up my purple arms but the force from the monster's punch threw me back into a tree.

'You need me... to survive!'

"And why the hell should I need you!?'

'Because with me, I can help you protect your family, friends and Blake.'

'I can give you strength that can rival gods and with that power no one you love will ever go away again.'

I sighed at the options "Fine... but if you hurt anyone I love, you'll regret it!"

'I won't' The parasite softly said

"Then give him hell." And with those words the parasite consumed me becoming once again... Scorch.

Nobody POV

Blake watched as her love is once again consumed by the beast but something is different this time. First time this happened her eyes and face were in terror but now... her face in angered.

Goo formed into the humanoid freak

"We are Scorch!" The beast said as running at the other one.

"Show What the ultimate weapon can do!" Carnage said grinning madly.

The two freaks fought a one-sided battle. Scorch beating Carnage like it was nothing. Scorch was ripping his limbs off, cursing his head and splattering him against walls.

Carnage managed to get a lucky punch, sending Scorch into a tree.

Carnage laughed a demonic tone. "No..." Scorch said, "Not yet!"

Scorch activated it's semblance, now with red glowing eyes and yellow flame producing stronger than Yang's and Blake can feel the flames from 6 Metres away. "So you think this will stop ack!" His sentence was cut short as Scorch punched Through the monster.

"Tch... forget this!" Carnage jump up and landed on a nearby tree "I will get that weapon! And next time I'll bring some friends!" The beast said before scurrying off. When the coast was clear the beast transformed back into the brawler, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang POV

I looked at my partner and ran to her. My Blakey looked up and smiled.

In tears I kissed the partner's cheek "Y-Yang!" I picked her up and walked to the school

"Let's get you healed up." I smiled to her and she smiled back.

'I need to tell her, if that thing comes back again I might never have the chance again.'

'I must tell Blake I love her!'


	4. The confession and dance

The Confession and Dance

Yang POV

The dance for the Vytal festival is coming up and I was helping hosting it. I convinced Blake to go to just as planned so I can confess to her at the dance. But already chose a dress for it, at first I thought to wear a white weddingish dress but I decided to go with a stunning, sunny-yellow dress. I told Ruby and Weiss about the plan, Ruby was jumping with joy and even Weiss was a little happy.

Everything is ready but... what if Blake says no and hate me forever thinking that I am weird liking a girl. I mean who would like someone with a parasite that turns her into a freak.

Ruby POV

"Yang!" I said facing the bathroom door, "Come on, you need to get out of the bathroom and host the dance, Sis!"

"What if Blake says no and never wants to see me again, I don't even know that she even likes girls, especially ones with parasites inside them!"

I pout knowing that this was going nowhere so I decided to play the chicken game.

"Coward."

"What." Yang said

"This isn't the Yang I know, the real Yang wouldn't worry about these little things. My sister is the bravest woman I have ever seen Not a blond coward!" "Now get out there and confess!"

The door opened revealing my sister in a yellow sundress.

"Thank Rubes I needed that." She hugs me happily

"No problem Sis I learned from the best."

"Now there's a party I need to host."

I smiled at my big sister as we walked to the dance.

Blake POV

We entered the school dance with Sun at my side, wearing a grey vest.

I was wearing a black dress with some transparent materiel, wearing my trademark bow.

I looked for Yang because she promise me a dance. I can't see the mane of yellow hair anywhere only fellow students dancing to the beat. I see familiar faces like Ren and Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune who is in a dress (thanks to the dare.) I see Weiss also looking around (Probably for Ruby).

"Hey don't worry, this is supposed to help with the stress, Blakey." Sun said

I turned to him, glared daggers and said five words menacingly

"Only Yang Calls Me Blakey." Sun jumps back holding hands up defensively.

"Okay, Okay whatever you say, Blake."

"Hey Weiss." I greeted

"Hi Blake, have you seen Ruby?"

"No what about Yang."

She shrug and I sighed missing my sunny haired crush.

Suddenly the doors open, me and Weiss looked at the source our jaws dropped.

Standing there were Yang and Ruby in matching dresses with Yang's dress yellow little more revealing and Ruby's Red And Black.

Yang saw me walked up to me and kissed my hand (I blushing like fucking crazy.)

"May I have this dance?" She asked, softly as butterflies kisses.

"Yes." I said, dreamily (Dammit Blake keep it together.) She grabbed my hand and directed me to the dance floor.

Yang POV

Me and Blake were dancing to the beat of the pop music. Blake was enjoying herself smiling and giggling every time I cracked a joke. (Great now to ask her.)

"Hey Blake can we talked outside." I asked

"Okay." She said

We both walked to outside to the balcony where the night sky is dark blue and the stars shining.

"Yang..." Blake trailed "What do want to talk about."

"Do you remember the reason that I wanted you to go to the dance?" I said

"Of course, because I needed time to relax and forget about the white fang."

"Well there's another reason..."

"What is it Yang?" She said, her face inching closer.

(Please don't hate me) I breathed out before kissing my partner on the lips

Blake POV

(Ahhhh! Yang is kissing me! Yang is kissing me! Fucking Mayday! FUCKING MAYDAY!)

I stiffened when Yang put her lips on mine before melting into the kiss. Her lips taste like honey... I like that. Yang broke the kiss being flustered as hell.

"There, that's the reason... I love you Blake Belladonna, when you killed that ursa back in the forest I fell in love with you. I love everything about you from the cute little cat ears to your love of books." She said rubbing the back of her neck. I was gob smacked that she liked me, the introvert, burdening, depressing Blake Belladonna by the strong, cheery, upgoing and definitely beautiful Yang Xiao Long.

"I... l understand if you don't like me... It's probably cause of the parasite isn't i- mph!"

I put my lips on her to give her the answer.

Yang POV

She likes me back. I was overjoyed. I kissed her softly as she moaned a meow. We broke the kiss looking into each other eyes.

"Blake Belladonna will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes... I would love to." She said

We both kissed for conformation before walking back inside the dance room holding hands.

"Hey guys. Can I ask Blake for the-oh..." Sun stopped when he looks at Locked hands.

"I'm sorry Sun..." Blake said, sadly "But me and Yang are dating now."

"Yeah that's fine, don't worry I'll be fine it was just admiration more than love." He lied before walking with his tail between his legs (literally.)

"I feel sorry for him." Blake said, sadly

"I would be too if the most sexiest Faunus in beacon didn't like me back either." I said pecking her lips, causing her to blush intensely.

"I um... would you like to dance... some more." She said Blushing as hell

"Yeah... I would like that." I said, before me and my beautiful kitty walked to the dance floor to see that Ruby and Weiss were softly kissing while dancing. Weiss saw me and her face whited out in complete fear, thinking that I was going to break her in half for making out with her sister.

"Relax Weiss I not going to kill you. I think you and Ruby is the cutest couple ever." I said Patting her back in approval.

I lower myself to her level and whispered darkly. "But hurt my baby sister on purpose and you will feel hell."

Weiss jumped back into Ruby's arms, terrified of me.

"Yang stop scaring my girlfriend." Ruby whined.

"Okay Okay and guess what?" I said raising my hand that is holding Blake's

Ruby screams in a pinch that only dogs can hear in joy jumping while Weiss does a heartwarming smile.

"Omigoshwhendidthishappentellmetellmetell..." Ruby talking like no tomorrow

I explained what happened to the dancing to the kiss.

"Well I'm for one happy for you." Weiss said

"Me too!" Ruby chimed, smiling ear to ear.

"Thanks..." I said, "Now if you excuse me, I have a dance with a very sexy kitty." I looked at Blake who is blushing as a tomato smiling shyly. We started to slow dance underneath the purple lighting.

Nobody POV

"I'm sorry master." Carnage said kneeling before the masked man "She was too strong, it was the matter of endurance. I couldn't win but I promise sir if you give me some Symbiote soldiers, I can take back the ultimate weapon."

"... It seemed the weapon was a success." The masked man said "Unfortunately it's now belong a huntress in training who now exceeds even the best hunters like his uncle."

He turns around and faces Carnage "Get me... Toxin."

Carnage's eyes widen in fear at the sound of his offspring's name

"R-right away master..." He said walking towards Toxin's cell.

'Poor Goldilocks, I almost feel sad for her...'

His mouth twisting into a mad grin

'Almost...'


	5. ATTENTION! ARTIST MUST READ THIS!

Hi Paradtey inc here and I need you to draw the mutant alien Scorch. Here is the features you must add

-Semi circle head

-Buff as fuck

-Violet colour

-Black veins all over body

-Yang's symbol on back and belly in a deep yellow

-A foot long tongue (For devastating attacks)

-Height will be 9'8

here some theme

-Yang trying to rip off the symbiote

-Yang looking at her purple veins

-Yang looking menacing with Scorch in the background

Thank you


	6. Love is a powerful drug part 1

Love's a powerful drug part 1

The dance went successfully well, the kiss and the dance (read last chapter) Yang and Blake are now dating and so are Ruby and Weiss.

But Ruby found that a masked intruder was in beacon.

The leader told her team with Weiss being surprised that one of the highest schools could be sneaked into.

Blake was panicking when she heard the news thinking that it was one of white fang spies trying to kill her, her friends or worse Yang. Yang comforted her saying she won't go down by some criminal runts ending with a kiss.

It stopped Blake's worrying and she asked Yang if she can sleep with her. Yang excitedly agreed thinking of cuddling to her girlfriend. Yang went into the bottom bed and snuggled next to her sexy and cute (how is that even possible) Blakey.

Yang POV

It was 2:00 when some sunlight was shining in my face causing me to wake up. I groaned as I looked around the room finding that I was sleeping in Blake's bed with her in it, cuddling to me like a cute kitty she is.

I lift up the covers (good still dressed, nothing sexy happened last night or is that a bad thing). But one thing is offical that yesterday was the best day of my life; the dance, the kiss, the confession. The best part was how cute Blake was when I called her sexy or cute. (I'll never wash my eye balls after seeing her cute reactions).

"Yang..." My kitty said, sleepy and still trying to get me back to sleeping

"Yes my Blakey." I answered, it was a day without classes so no worries. "How was your cat-nap?"

She groaned at my pun but couldn't help to smile

"Better... with you here." She said leaning forward and peck my lips

"So..." I said, getting off the bed and going to the closet for clothes "Where do you want to go?"

"Yang Xiao Long, are you asking me on a date?" She said still whiny about me leaving the bed

"Yes, do you accept my little sexy and cute kitty?" I said extending my hand to her.

She smirked and took me hand and said "I do."

Time skip

We were riding in on bumblebee to a restaurant in the city, wearing some yellow casual clothes.

"So What do you have in store for our little date? Hmm?"

Blake was wearing a black dress like the one back in the dance.

"Ohh you'll see very soon." I said as we reached our destination.

We got off the bike to see the building. 'The Fancy Feast.' It said on the said.

"Of course you chose a restaurant named after cat food." Blake said shaking her head

"Come on kitten," I said smirking, taking her hand in my own "I heard they make a delicious tuna."

Her face suddenly perked up to the name of the holy treat. I giggled at her funny look.

"Well if want the tuna so much, let's go inside." I said walking her in

"Welcome to The Fancy Feast." The waiter said "How can we help you?"

"Hello." I said "Reservation for Yang Xiao Long."

"Oh yes Miss Xiao Long... your table is 14a." She said directing us to the table

"Yang.. . you didn't have to do all this." Blake said as we sat on chairs

"Please don't worry, relax, it wasn't that expensive anyway." I said, "Besides, this is for you so is worth it."

She blushed and looked that the ground avoiding my gaze.

"And if I'm being 100% honest... your the first lover I ever had." I said, shocking Blake.

"What I'm your first date!?" She questioned

"Yeah." I said "Sure, I see people with some looks but that only because I admire their handsomeness or cuteness but I'm not really interested to date them really"

"What... just what?" Blake said, still wrapping her head around the fact.

"Here's your menu ladies." The waiter said, handing us the menus.

We both said thank you and chose the food that we wanna eat

"I'll have the special salmon steak. With the cocoa express" I said, fist bumping the air

"I'll have the seafood surprise with extra tuna please." Blake said drooling over the sound of the name.

"Thank you, please wait for you meals." The waiter said as he walked off

2nd Time Skip

We were talking and laughing when the waiter walked to us with our meals. Blake drooled over her food. We started eating drinking alcoholic chocolate drinks.

"Why did you chose chocolate wine." She asked

"I don't know just felt like it you know." I said (See the Venom comics and you'll understand.)

"You know that we will have to drive home." Blake said

"Don't worry we'll go to the park and cuddle until the alcohol out." I explained, Blake surprised that I thought of that and was blushing to when I mentioned cuddles.

"Hmm... Okay... Yang you have to try this." Blake said ending us feeding each other food in the most lovey doves way.

We walked to the park nearby and sat on a bench near the bench

"Yang this was the best date ever." Blake said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Don't say that, I have plenty plans for next dates." Kissing her bow and nuzzled next to her until I heard a demonic voice

"Yang Xiao Long, I need to speak to you."

Part two comes next week

Sorry this so short please review please!


End file.
